redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus
-- LordTBT Talk! 19:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend! If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction, blog posts, and essays. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends. I hope you enjoy it here ! Bye! Your New Friend, --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Wild Doogy Plumm. Your writing a fan fic about Redwall? I'm shocked!! JK JK! Maybe on your User page you can put what Redwall books you have read. I hope you have a great time on here! once again Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re: Your Sig Hi again! If you want help with your sig then ask either Sambrook, or Long Patrol Girl. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Welcome! Welcome, Mago! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Troubles I think I can help. Go here: and click on a customized signature. Copy-paste this: [[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] It will look like this. You can edit it, too. :) [[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] Hope this works! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) What's up! Hey, you Jolly Octopus, good to have a new species 'round here, doncha know! Despite my curious speech, chap, I'm an evil black rat with a bone-handled scimitar. So this is the real text: 'Greetings, mortal. If you ever wish to come into my lair, do not disturb or break anything. You will die if that happens.' But, seeing as my Dark Side is asleep, you'll have to live for now. Please read all my fan fics and comment on them {there's a second page}! Ta-ta! *vanishes in a burst of gunpowder* Umrag the Destroyer 02:17, 18 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Welcome! He''lo, welcome to Mossflower country! If you want a pic just post a request on the set-apart bit here (me), or ask any other person who does picture here. The most popular are Long Patrol Girl, Fren and Sambrook (but he's not on quite so much anymore). Others are Bluestripethewild, Pinedance, Otterwarrior and Ferretmaiden. I've had knowledge of wikitext since Februrary, so send me a message here if you need any help!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you! I am a fellow guy/otter/artist. Welcome to Redwall wiki! If you want some stories to check out 'fanfics' as they are called here please read the 2 stories on my blog page worry, they're short rightnow. Thanks! P.S. Oh, and please comment on them too! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *in a gostly voice* Come to D.A... And get free cookies awwwwwh bob come on i mean this place may be filled woth redwallers but i mean.. D.A is filled with more than that.. no thats not an induwndo.. I know I thought you were an octopus at first, so that's why I called you a new species. Umrag the Destroyer 20:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Greetings, newcomer! Just from your user page, I can tell I'm gonna like you. I'm Gaylesking, the grammar and spelling martinet, and when I first saw your sig on a talk page I just had to see what it was about. So far I think "The Jolly Octupus" is the best ship name I've heard so far! Stop by anytime to say hi, --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 16:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) He he, I like having lots 'o weapons! lol. I like your otter too, and his sword & shield! Do you do alot of art? --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to say...... that you make me laugh. I was laughing so hard when I read your user page, and (lol) my dad said "you know, crazy people laugh like that...." so, yeah, thanks for giving me something funny to read, I think I will love reading your fan fics, and I hope you have fun here with the rest of us goof balls! :D lol hope to get to know you better! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) MS Word 08 I use Word 2007, and it accepts 'vittles'. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Mago! My name is Layla; Layla Goldeneyes. I'm a wildcat Princess, and I've been at Redwall Wikia for a couple of months. I hope you like it here! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me!']] 22:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) whats left of it? wow.... okay...:D well, you made my day, too! LOL Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 01:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hahaha Thanks, matey! Yeah, hotroot soup is the stuff the put a shine in yer eye, eh, shipmate? How goes things on the open sea? Harr.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I see. Shall I board a ship an' 'elp yer fight corsairs? Trouble follows me everywhere, so we will 'ave ter fight sommat. Waddya say?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No, I was jus' playin'. But if it's ok with you, then sure! And mebbe I can fit you into ACQ somewhere ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Could you draw Pinedance? You can have doing whatever, where ever, when ever, lol. Her description is on my user page under 'Just in case'. Hannon le, mellon-nin.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hahaha. Thanks.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) A hack dagger, erm, they're kinda hard to discribe, but I'll see how well I can do. It's a curved blade that goes along the outer arm from wrist to elbow. The hilt is solid metal with three spikes protruding from it. On the oppostie side is one small spike that is sorta like a continuation of the blade. It's an assassin's weapon. Also, File:Half Moon. JPG has a hack dagger in it. Hope that helps. Thanks again, matey.;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Layla is special in her own way! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Afraid? You should be...']] 21:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) In response To your first message: Oh, I see. I have sort of an insomnia problem too. I can't fall asleep for like 2 hours before I drift off. To your second message: No I'm not paranoid, just cautious. I work hard on all that I do and I don't want anyone bein a jerk and ruining my work. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you, mate! The pic's great!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm on the shoutbox! Go to your widgets and you will find a thing that says 'shoutbox' click on that and then we can talk faster. It's alot easier to get to know people too.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 19:50, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ya there?--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 20:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) lol, ok. It's called a shoutbox. U type in a message and it appears on the 'shoutbox' where people can see it and talk faster instead of leaving messages on eachother's talkpages. To get on to it, make sure your signed in. Then go to your Userpage or talkpage. You will notice a link on the top bar that says 'widgets'. go to that and click on it. Then a screen will come up that has all of your 'widgets' including a shoutbox. Then just type a message in the white box and press Enter. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 20:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) hello! i'm Ferretmaiden! think you could draw my Character Meeka Swiftblade? She's a White Ferret with Blue eyes.her weapons are two twin daggers and a sling.she wears a blue Shirt with a Harvest gold collar,and a yellow bronze belt,no buckle. she has two harvest gold earings on her left ear,a harvest gold tail ring,and pale rose colored cloth Wristbands.she dosn't have A ponytail,or excess hair..her position is Relaxed but battle ready,think you could draw her?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) i'll take a side of Fries,and a chocolate Milkshake to go please! XD ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE: my list I don't think it matters now because I erased it. I understand where your coming from though. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey mate! I did a pic of ye, not all that much shading, but there's fur. --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) no background plese...thanx for asking--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) omigosh that is so incredibly awesome!!!!! i love it thanx!!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 20:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) here's one of my Fanfic's i'd like you to check out and comment on..^-^ http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Folgrims_Past Folgrim's Past--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 20:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Can you draw my character Fren? Her description's on my user page, under 'Pictures by Friends'. No background please. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again! :D I was wondering if you do hares? I know that not all people do, so...? If you do, I can give you info :) I was reading your page and I found were interesting: I never knew that otters were strict carnivores! Badgers are also kind of mean and 'badgery' I guess in real life. That's probably where 'to badger someone' came from. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's fine :) Whenever you're free, just leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Could yer draw me? details(yes, they are very long): Name:Silverfalcon Pikehawk Species:Otter Build(body):Strong muscle tone, tall, looks like a body builder(but not QUITE that buff!) Clothes:red sash around waist and two cross-belts over torso, a chain-mail tunic(long-sleeved), a white cloak-w/-(white)tunic over chain-mail tunic, a hood over his head, two leather greaves(with strap) over arms from wrist to elbow. Expression:Like he could take on the world and kill anything in a heart-beat! Stance:Ready for action, facing the viewer Fur color:Brown like a falcon's plumage. Eyes:Blood-red Weapons:Two sword behind his back, and on the back of his waist, sword on his right and left side, two empty scabbards infront of him, a sword in each fore-paw, two giant wing shaped shields leaning against a tree, a bow behind his back in a quiver of arrows, a giant hammer(search grav hammer) leaning against a tree, a giant dual bladed serpentongue sword leaning against the another tree(on this one, the blade goes up three inches from handle thun divides into two more blade that go straight up the rest of the way), two swords leaning at the base of the same tree as the hammer(search energy swords for these), many dirks and (two of these hack daggers(I am an Assassin!(fictional) daggers on the crossbelts(in scabbards) Accessories:A scar running over his right eye, a tattoo running down from the corner of his right eye, down to his collarbone, it is a lightning bolt with flame crossing over it, a tattoo running down form the corner of his left eye, down to his collarbone, it is ice with water crossing over it, and stegosaurus style horns embedded in tail, hidden blades on the bottom of each greave(no amputated fingers). Background:On the edge of Mossflower woods during a solar eclipse, his face and weapons on the trees are illuminated by fire. Thanks--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! S'okay! Take your time--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Ferrets shall Rule the world!!!!! so how is everything Mago? http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Folgrims_Past Folgrim's Past--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Ok, thats what I meant vambraces thanks--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! i'm glad to be homeschooled..i don't miss homework..but then when your Homeschooled,schoolwork,is homework!!!lol!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) i'll keep rubbing it in until you read my fanfic...^-^ *flutters eyelashes*--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) It looks like the Grav Hammer from halo--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Hmm...just have her in a fighting stance! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 03:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Lesse... Species: Hare Gender: Girl Good Character Age: 12 and a half Fur Color: Light Gray, with black tips on ears Eye Color: Blue Clothing: Blue dress with poofy, white sleeves and a lacey trim (Look at this picture on my signature for help) She also has a gold sash going from one shoulder to one hip. Weapon: Dagger (Carrotchopper) Stance: Snarling angrily towards the viewer and holding dagger angrily (Or something like that' if you need to tweak, be my guest, I do it all the time xD) Background: Mossflower, with the Abbey in the background, or none. Anything Else: She wears glasses, but she doesn't need to be wearing them in this if you don't want, and between her ears her head fur is especially ruffly. Hope this will work! ;) If you need anything else, feel free to ask :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Mago! Could you check out my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Thanks for the pic! ^-^ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) i'm suprised he can even walk!like me new sig?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) groan* yah right..you is vedda vedda strange...yes you is--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your dislikes You dislike family!? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! She's grey. [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Watcha takin' 'bout?']] 16:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Say what? It's being held at the Redwall Wars Wiki on my blog. BTW, your userbox caption is like one of a Nac Mac Feegle from Terry Pratchett's Discworld..--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:48, September 6, 2009 (UTC) oh....HEM--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 21:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) actually Vittles is a word meaning food,only it's spelt differently but pronounced the same...it's spelt "Vituels"..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:46, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Art Request Can you draw me a picture of Bluestripe for me? If it's not too much trouble, can you draw one of Panthera Longclaws, too? Anyway, here is Bluestripe's description: *Has a blue stripe *Wears a let's say dark green tunic. *Wears a big buckled belt. *Has tattoos *Has a sheath on his back for his black hilt sword. *In the strap for his sheath, he also carries a war hammer. Not like real war hammers, like the ones on cartoons except fancier. *Has a ball and chain. It's a long length of chain with a heavy metal ball on the end. *Wears a short necklace with teeth on it. *The setting: Mossflower Woods in the fall. If you've read my fan fic, you probabl will have a good idea of what his emotions are like. Now for Panthera: *Wears a black cape. *The cape is fastened by a weasel's skull. *Has no stripes. *Has large, amber eyes *He wears blackened armor and has a helmet with short protrusions that have spikes on top of them. It might be easier to explain if you have read my fan fic. Anyway, thanks, and bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) BTW, Panthera's weapon is a pikeaxe. I want the setting to be in his private chambers that are in the castle.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 23:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I've never heard of that! What exactly does it mean? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ummmmm....kay? oh! your talking about that pic of bluestripe! kiu!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 18:52, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Request Long Patrol Girl said you were a pretty good artist when I asked for recommendations. So, I must ask, do you draw wildcats? --User:Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 01:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Here is the info. Queen Zeltawnis Gender: Female Species: Wildcat Age: Middle-age, around 54 seasons Physical appearance: average height, scarlet fur transitioning to dark orange paws Hair: plain old head fur Muscle tone: firm, not bulging muscles Stance: sitting, leaning forward, head-on (if you can; if not, that's fine), left arm outstretched with one finger pointing Weapon: none Background for character: Zeltawnis is the wildcat Queen of the Vulpes Felis. She is trying to take over Redwall Abbey. Unusual features: glint(if possible) in right eye, evil smile Clothes: black, regal robe, not too elegant, hood hanging back, streaks of silver Other specific things to include: if at all possible, a carved stone chair for Zeltawnis to sit in Background: none Facial Expression- Commanding, evil grin --Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 14:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween! --Stardust Haremaiden 01:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Ooops! I should've put a heading, but I just said Happy Halloween and i didn't ask for an art pic though. It happens and it does get confusing. Any way, (she disappears followed by a puff of bright white smoke) --Stardust Haremaiden 00:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Just a quick greet Hey! Just wanted to say that you have a lot of potential as a great artist. Keep practicing, I am really liking the way you design armor and weapons. --Mushyz 19:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC)